


A Different Kind of Happiness

by gin_tonic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/gin_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Severus turns out to be a different kind of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> Written for accioslash, who bought this series at [Fandom Aid](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com) and wished for pregnant!Harry.
> 
> I know it took me a long time to finish these. To make for up for it, a couple of drabbles got longer – plus there are some bonus ones on top. I hope you like this, Accio!!!

Four days earlier, the healers had told Harry that he was pregnant. Ever since then, he'd been worried about Severus' reaction. They'd never really talked about having kids.

"You haven't been sleeping." Severus frowned at him over the kitchen table. 

There was nothing for it. He had to tell. "I … I saw the healers on Monday."

"And?" 

"I'm pregnant." Whatever he had been expecting, a shout of joy hadn't been it. It had been so very much unlike Severus that, for a moment, Harry worried Severus had lost his mind. But then Severus kissed him and said: "It'll be okay."

******

Harry really shouldn't have been too surprised when Severus, shortly after Harry had made his announcement at the kitchen table, had shown his protective side. Severus had always been jealous and a little possessive, but it was starting to get ridiculous.

"Stay away from him," Severus snarled, his wand pressed against the man's throat. 

Harry tugged on Severus' arm. "Severus … he was only taking my measurements for the adjustable robes." He shot the shop assistant an apologetic look over Severus' shoulder.

After a few seconds, Severus withdrew his wand and cleared his throat. "He better not try anything else."

******

Harry frowned at his image in the mirror. For some reason he hadn't thought pregnancy would be like this. He couldn't touch his _feet_ anymore. Or see them. He swore to himself that he wouldn't get upset, but his back ached, he felt fat and he _couldn't touch his bloody feet_.

Miserably, he dragged himself to breakfast. Not that he had any appetite. Wordlessly, Severus pushed a cup of light tea towards him and passed him a buttered roll. There was no 'You look radiant'-crap. Just grumpy morning-affection. Harry smiled in his tea cup and thanked heaven for his husband.

******

Severus eyed the room critically. This wouldn't do. Pulling out his wand, he checked if the walls really were straight – they were – and if the floor was even – it was. Severus glared at the room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked from the door, hand on his swollen belly.

"The room is." Severus turned around. "We'll have to move."

"What? Why?" 

Severus extended his arms. "Just look at it! It's all wrong! Not ready at all."

Harry touched his arm gently and kissed him on the cheek. "The baby's not due for three months. There's plenty of time, Severus. We'll be fine."

******

"No, Hermione, I'm not going to have a baby shower," Harry said exasperatedly.

"But Ginny said –"

"I don't care. Baby showers are pink and frilly and you know how much I hate that kind of thing!" He had, ever since fourth year. Probably because of that Valentine's date with Cho. And because of Umbridge." Harry huffed. "Besides, I'm a man."

"So?!"

"The answer is no, Hermione." Plus, it wasn't even as if they needed any more things for the baby, what with Severus going on a nesting rampage.

"How about a different kind of party then?"

Harry hung his head. His back was aching and he very much wasn't in the mood. But once Hermione had gotten something in her head... "You can come for tea, how about that? Not a party, just tea." 

"The Weasleys will come too." It wasn't even a question. Severus would have his head.

******

Only the fact that Harry was pregnant saved him from a nasty hex in his bum when he told Severus about the tea-invitation. When the horde arrived two days later, Severus looked like was contemplating faking a crisis at work. Yet, faithfully, he remained at Harry's side. Harry didn't even mind when Severus growled as Charlie moved to embrace Harry.

Hermione had organised everything: Ginny and Molly had prepared tiny sandwiches, and the tea was pleasantly mild. 

As he looked at his surrogate family, he felt the baby kick. Severus gently stroked his hand over Harry's belly. 

This was perfect.

******

At eight months pregnant, Harry decided lying on his back wasn't really a great idea anymore. But neither was lying on his side, sitting or standing. He felt wholly uncomfortable. "How the hell are women doing this? The baby's weighing down on my bladder like a horde of elephants."

"Nice metaphor there, Harry," Ron said around a mouthful of grapes that Severus had put out for Harry. Harry had decided he hated grapes.

"So you still don't know the baby's sex?" George, who'd come over with Ron, asked.

Harry shook his head. "We want it to be a surprise." Technically, that was a lie. Harry wanted it to be a surprise and Severus agreed to keep Harry happy. 

George nodded – at least there was someone with an appreciation for surprises. "Bet you're curious, though."

"I am. But as long as the baby's healthy, I'm happy." Harry smiled and gently rubbed his hand over his stomach, then winced as the baby kicked. Whatever sex it would have, it sure as hell seemed to have inherited both his daddies' stubbornness. "Now, are we going to play cards? Because right now you're not doing a very good job distracting me."

George pulled out a stack of cards and grinned. "I swear these won't explode."

"They better not; Severus would have your head."

******

Harry had reached the end of his pregnancy – and the end of his patience. It wasn't only that he wanted this baby to finally come out of his body, even though he couldn't wait to hold him or her in his arms, but he wanted Severus to stop hovering over him. Wherever he went, Severus would be there. If Severus had to leave the house, he would cast a monitor spell on Harry, and if Harry had to leave the house, Severus would accompany him. They had had more than one row about this, but Severus still wasn't able to stop.

"I know you just want to make sure I'm okay, Severus, but I really do think I can pee without your assistance," Harry said and shut the door in Severus face. He didn't even need to pee, but to have a couple of minutes alone for himself sounded like heaven. Harry glimpsed at the door. Maybe he should lengthen the visit to the loo a bit. "Ah, Severus, I think I'll need a bit longer in here …"

******

Two days later, Harry woke from an afternoon-nap to the sound of running water. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he followed the noise and found Severus in the bathroom.

"It's Wednesday. Your bathing day isn't until Saturday," Harry said, his eyebrows raised. Severus was very particular about this kind of thing.

"Acutely stated. The bath is for you." A wand-wave later, soft music sounded in the background. "I'll go fetch some tea, then I'll be in the laboratory, if you need me."

Harry pulled Severus in for a kiss, recognising this as Severus' way to give him some space.

******

2:13am, on a Thursday, Harry woke suddenly. At first he was confused, felt like a Quaffle had hit him right in the stomach. Then another contraction hit and he cried out – more due to his surprise than pain. Severus was awake instantly and quickly got him to St. Mungo's.

Several hours later, Severus had a beautiful baby boy in his arms. "He's perfect," he mumbled eventually, tracing the baby's rosy cheek with his forefinger. He'd already check if the baby had ten fingers and ten toes. He did.

"Of course he is." Harry smiled tiredly at his husband. "He's ours."

******

They had a big birthday party for baby Henry's first birthday. This time, Harry didn't have to be badgered to do it, nor did Severus. In fact, it was Severus who had organised it and had invited the whole Weasley brood. Severus, despite trying hard to hold up the dour front, liked to spoil Henry on occasions like this.

Harry leant against the doorframe and watched Severus and Henry play with the balloons in the garden. He couldn't wish for a more peaceful picture.

"You're happy." Ron came up from behind and handed Harry a piece of cake.

"Yes, very."

******

The End


End file.
